Pizza love
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Tanya and Mikey both love pizza and each other. They just don't know it. Will this relationship work? Rated T just for safe. I guess K readers is okay but just to be safe its rated T. I DO NOT OWN TMNT! MikeyXTanya


Wolfgirl: okay, I'm using my OC Tanya. Here is her Info:

First name: Tanya

Middle name: Anne

Last name: RushingRiver

Nickname: Bubbles/Bubbly or when angry, Pop

Age: 15 (almost 16)

Crush: Mikey

BFF: Venus De Milo

Weapon: Hasn't picked one yet. But she can use any weapon.

Characteristics: she is sporty and a fighter. She is usually happy but if u mess with her she'll pop. (Hence the nickname bubbles and pop)

Appearance: She has blonde hair and bangs that cover up one eye, her hair goes down to her hips and on her bangs she usually has a pink or blue bow. She has a brown pouch similar to Mikey's (ya know the thing that holds his nunchucks). She has crystal blue eyes and freckles. Her skin is a light green and she has dark brown knee and elbow pads. She has bandages wrapped around her hands and feet (like the other turtles).

Story: when she was 14 she found mutagen after she took her turtle to the vet. As she was walking out she tripped and she did anything to protect her turtle from the mutagen. The mutagen broke and fell all over her. She mutated into a turtle and hid in the sewers. Then she met the TMNT and Venus and Mona. She might be related to Leo. Leo is her cousin once removed (dont ask me how that works, I have no idea)

Tanya's Diary:

May 14

Dear Diary,

Today has to be the best day of my life! Mikey and I went to the park together and he was acting all shy around me. I think he likes me. I'm not sure though, but I'm pretty sure.

I must have looked like an idiot though.

When Mikey was telling me this story of Venus getting her braid stuck in the toaster, he said "Speaking of hair, I really like your hair today dudette."

So I replied with "Um, thanks and I really like your dance to just dance! It looks like a funky version of the cha cha slide!"

UGH I AM SO DUMB!

So what I said to cover it up was: "Not that you dance badly! I mean your a pretty good dancer. Hey, wanna order pizza?"

Ugh I'm so DUMB! AGAIN!

Of course he just said yes.

To make it worse I ate my pizza with no hands. I gotta admit it was kinda fun! But what if he thinks I'm stupid? Well I don't think so because ya know, he copied me! He is so cute! Still, doesn't change the fact I'm horrible with romance. Oh well... one day.

**"A Thousand Years"**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

Mikey's Journal:

OMG I JUST GOTTA SING THIS DUDE!

**"Happy"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

_[Chorus:]_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_  
Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

_[Chorus]_

Hey, come on

_[Bridge:]_  
(happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said

_[Chorus 2x]_

Hey, come on

(happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down… my level's too high…  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

_[Chorus 2x]_

Come on

WHOOT! I'm thinking... does she like me? Does she not?

I'm pretty darn sure she does! And I love her too!

And that my friends is why I'm so HAPPY!

All the dumb little things she does are so cute! But why, why am I so bad at the romance game? Crap, she is more awesome than video games and pizza in one, the pizza game!

But if Leo found out he would kill me!

Speaking of Leo, I'm so over Venus! It was time to move on and here I am with the awesome dudette: TANYA!


End file.
